Hitter and Hacker Love
by Mus4u
Summary: drabbles of the Hardison/Eliot variety, so slash and gen and pre-slash... mostly developed on comment fic
1. Chapter 1

This first one was written for the comment!fic party on lj hosted by bloody__reject. Snowglow1275 supplied the bunny which was, Parker's bored and wants to play spin-the-bottle

* * *

"I'm bored," Parker sighed.

"No one asked you to come," Eliot growled clearly annoyed by now.

"I didn't want to stay home," Parker pouted, "All alone."

"Find something to do then." Hardison didn't even look up from his laptop.

Parker sighed, easier said than done. She took a sip from her water bottle, she looked at the bottle, looked at the team. A brilliant idea started to form in her head. "Will you *all* play a game with me?"

"Is it a silent game?" Eliot asked.

"Sure," Parker figured if Eliot really didn't want to talk he wouldn't have to. "You don't have to talk."

"I'll play," Hardison shut his laptop. "Anythings better than-"

"What," Eliot cut in, "Not having fun with your fantasy game?" Hardison rolled his eyes and Parker did a mental happy dance. Now she just needed Nate and Sophie.

"I'll join you." Sophie laid down her hand.

"Please Nate?" Parker hoped she was coming off charming.

Nate chuckled and shook his head, "You all have lost your minds. Parker, what game do you want to play?"

Parker snapped her fingers, "You all can't back out now!" She pouted a moment, everyone was supposed to agree first. "Spin the bottle!" She waved her near empty bottle around.

Sophie chuckled softly and Hardison's eyes got really big. "What? We can't play that."

"Why not?" Parker leveled her gaze on him and he started sputtering before his shoulders fell in defeat. He wasn't getting out of this and he knew it. "Good, I'll spin first." Parker twisted the bottle around and watched it until it stopped, it was pointing at Hardison. She propelled herself forward on to her knees and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"Hey don't you gott-"

"Think about what you're going to say and then remember it might land on me." Eliot cut in, Hardison's mouth snapped shut with a click and Parker groaned. She hadn't thought about making a time limit. Too late now.

"Your turn Hardison." Parker flicked the bottle at the younger man, he caught it and placed it back down on the floor.

Hardison whipped it around and then promptly crossed his fingers. "Don't land on Eliot, don't land on Eliot." He actually fist pumped when it came to settle on Sophie. Hardison leaned over to kiss Sophie when she curled on hand around his cheek and brought him in real close and held her lips just a bit from his before kissing him on the corner of his mouth. The young man pulled away a bit dazed for a moment and everyone heard Nate chuckled from where he played solitaire. It went around for a bit, Sophie getting Hardison again, Hardison getting Parker, Parker kissed Eliot. Eliot had hesitated twice before leaning and barely pressing his lips to hers.

"She doesn't bite Eliot." Hardison had huffed.

Parker was actually getting bored, the game held little interest once everyone had had their turn. The guys had leaned in with anticipation when Sophie finally landed on Parker. Parker got Eliot once more and he didn't seem as terrified this time around. Parker was about to turn her attention some where else when Eliot gave it a wing and it went around and around, it started to slow at Parker and then it passed Sophie and came to a gentle stop right in front of Hardison. Interest completely piqued now Parker was excitedly watching the event in front of her.

"Aw, hell no. Come on." Hardison protested. Eliot rolled his eyes and grasped Hardison's face and pulled him in close. Parker couldn't contain her squeal of excitement when their lips landed on each other. In complete surprise Hardison's mouth fell open just a enough and dare dog Eliot slipped his tongue in. This time Parker's dance of happy was not mental but very physical. It was only when Sophie cleared her throat quietly that made them spring apart quickly.

"That was hot, Hardison take your turn, get Eliot again." Parker shoved the bottle into Hardison's hands.

"Hell no," Hardison stood quickly and hit his head on the roof of the van. "I'm outt-"

"There's our Mark." Nate called out and his voice held a little more humor than the comment called for.

Hardison scrambled to get to his place, "Thank god. I'm never playing a game with you again." They settled into silence for a moment, the ones who needed to do their thing did. Parker was still doing a little sitting happy dance.

Suddenly Eliot leaned over and said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Wanna get together and play just the two of us?" He winked at Hardison who could only blush and stammer. Parker noted with great satisfaction that Hardison hadn't declined.

* * *

This too was written for the comment!fic party. prompt supplied by rainydaypsycho she wanted someone to write a story with the guys dancing to the song or to it's plot. The song was Careless Whisper by Seether.

* * *

Alec was pulling him towards the mass and Eliot just did not think he could do it. Having strangers bumping/grinding into/near him might try his thin patience.

"Come on it'll be fun." Alec had his lips pressed against Eliot's ear. He couldn't deign that he loved seeing Alec like this, eyes wide with excitement, mouth parted just enough. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and he let himself be pulled onto the dance floor, willingly.

The song that started playing was actually one that Eliot knew but he'd never thought it could sound this good as Alec pulled their hips close tight together and slid his long arms around Eliot's neck. "You know how to dance don't ya?"

Of course Eliot did but this wasn't his kind of dancing. Alec danced dirty, the way his hips moved against Eliot's made him feel like they were at home and not surrounded by people. "Loosen up El," He pulled gently on Eliot's earlobe.

"If you wanted to have sex with an audience we could have called Parker." Eliot mumbled but started to move slowly with Alec. The younger man's raised eyebrow told exactly what he thought of that idea. Alec did a particularly aggresive pelvis twist, thrust and it sent a pleasurable wave down Eliot's body. "Do that again and I'm going to drag you out of her." He growled in Alec's ear.

Alec grinned and did it again, Eliot's hands tightened on his hips and pulled him impossibly closer. "Gonna drag me out of here?" He nipped at Eliot's neck and ran his tongue along the vein there. Eliot decided he really liked dancing with Alec as he gave his own twist and Alec's nip turned to a bite. "Shit, I'm going to drag you out of here." Alec grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him towards the exit.

* * *

This little drabble was inspired by waaay to much Kane. Let me Go is like my favorite song and this had to be written, seriously, it wouldn't leave me alone, I was dreaming about this scene.

* * *

Alec snatched the glasses from Eliot's face, he looked into those crystal blue eyes. "What do you think is going to happen to you without me?" The cocky kid took another step closer to the older man, he stepped between Eliot's open legs and pressed their bodies close together. "You think you're gonna make it without me?"

"It's never gonna work out," Eliot flicked his half finished cigarette to the ground and watched as it smoked itself out. He made a move to stand up but Alec kept him in place with a hand to his chest. "Let me go, Alec." Alec did the exact opposite, instead he pulled Eliot a little closer and trailed a wet kiss over his jaw and down his neck, he started nipping lightly at the juncture of shoulder and neck. "You can do better than me," Eliot said a bit weakly, his hands twitching to wrap around Alec's waist.

Alec chuckled, hot breath puffing against Eliot's moist skin, sending a shiver down his spine. "Nice try," he licked his way into Eliot's mouth. "We can go anywhere we want," he whispered against the older man's lips.

"Damn it Alec are you listening to me?" Eliot shoved his way pass the younger man. "I'm outta here and you've got college--"

"Are you listening to _me_ Eliot?" Alec grabbed his arm and pulled Eliot around and wrapped his hands loosely around Eliot's biceps. "You'll be miserable without me." He pulled Eliot closer and got the shorter man into his personal space.

"You've got it good here Alec," Eliot did wrap his arms around him this time and pulled Alec flush against his body. Eliot captured his full lips with his own and kissed him breathless before pulling away completely. "I'm leaving."

Alec grabbed for him one more time, "Seriously you're not as strong as you want everyone to think." Eliot couldn't pull away from that firm grasp. "You'll see that when you're gone," Alec wrapped a hand behind Eliot's head, heavy on his neck, fingers curled slightly in his hair, "That it'll be a lonely road out there without me."

"Alec.." He said weakly.

"There's enough room for me." Such a simple statement shouldn't have rocked him so far to his core, but it did. "Don't let me go." Eliot wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him against him once more.

Eliot held him tightly, kissed his face and neck and whispered, "Can't now, can I?"

"You're stuck with me," Alec breathed against his lips.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This first one here is called Relax and it was written for a prompt at comment_fic, the prompt: Relax, I know what I'm doing. Enjoy! pg-13

* * *

Eliot groaned again, another run in with hired goons and his body was aching all over. He rubbed uselessly at his left shoulder, it didn't do it any good.

"Yo," Hardison walked into the little kitchenette where Eliot had been nursing a beer trying to ease his pain, "we're all going out for a bite, you in?"

Eliot grunted a 'no.'

"You alright?" Hardison was standing next to him and Eliot dropped his hand that had still been rubbing absently at his shoulder.

"Fine," Eliot went to stand but was stopped by Hardison's hands on his shoulders. The younger man started kneading softly and the result was nearly instantaneous. Eliot let his head fall forward a little, Hardison moved the outsides of his palms over the tense muscle there.

"Damn Eliot," Hardison used the pad of his thumb to dig at particularly tough knot, "you are tense." Hardison's voice brought back exactly who was rubbing his shoulders down, all the muscles in his neck bunched up again.

Eliot shrugged his hands off his neck and stood up, "yeah I think I'll get the bite to eat with you guys."

* * *

It wasn't until they were leaving that Eliot remember how stiff and sore he felt, it was going to be a pretty sleepless night.

"Hey Eliot," Hardison ran up to him, "mind giving me a ride to my place." He almost demanded to know what had happen to the person who brought him here but Eliot refrained and just motioned for him to follow.

Eliot should have known that Hardison had a trick up his sleeve, "so you wanna come up and really get the tension out of those shoulders."

"You're not rubbing me down Hardison," Eliot used his best 'get that idea outta yer head' glare but only got a grin for his troubles.

"C'mon you're not going to get any sleep with those knots," Hardison got out of the car and for whatever reason Eliot followed.

In Hardison's loft Eliot felt even more tense than he had and Hardison looking around thoughtfully wasn't helping. "I used to actually have a table," he mumbled to himself, "but yeah. Get over here." Hardison laid a soft blanket down on his kitchen table and then put a sheet down. "Undress to your comfort level and get between the sheet," Hardison carefully folded the sheet back and then looked at Eliot before his cheeks darkened. "Uh..force of habit."

"What?" Eliot was mortified to feel his own face flushing.

"Take off your shirt and get under the sheet," unlike the Hardison of before he was a bit nervous now. Eliot quickly stripped his shirt and laid down on the table. "Be back in a minute," Hardison walked out of the room and was gone for almost five minutes. "Sorry, I had to find some oil."

Eliot groaned, "seriously Hardison if you say one more thing I'ma-" He broke off with a soft sound as Hardison applied a little bit of pressure to his shoulders, but he still couldn't..

"Relax," Hardison said softly and even without seeing his face he knew the hacker was concentrating, "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah and how is that?" Eliot relaxed just a little bit.

"Went to school for this," Hardison kneading his palms into the tight muscle under his neck, "right after I graduated high school and was going to use my skills to be an unemployed hotshot."

"You went to school to rub people," seemed pretty ridiculous to Eliot.

Hardison laughed, "what can I say I'm good with my hands." Something unexpected happened then, as the younger man worked a particularly tough knot that had him muttering under his breath, "this must have been here since you liberated Croatia." Hardison kept on working, completely oblivious to Eliot's problem. "Feeling better already aren't we? How's the pressure, need it a little harder?"

"Yeah, uh yeah." Eliot groaned when Hardison started pushing a little deeper into his muscles. "Sure," he mustered, remembering that there was a first question there and it was partially true. Eliot was pretty sure this was the first time in a good long while he'd felt so relaxed.. Now if he could just get get rid of.. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," Hardison's hands had dipped down to his middle back, "you don't want me to just work on your shoulders." Eliot bit off a moan, Hardison sure did know what he was doing. "You know one day I could give you the whole thing. Trust me there is nothing like an hour and a half massage."

"What the hell would you do for ninety minutes?" Eliot really didn't think Hardison could do this for that long, hell Eliot knew that he definitely couldn't.

"Seriously, with your body I'd need like two hours to work out all the kinks." Eliot had to wonder if Hardison even heard himself when he talked. "You're tensing up again," Eliot wanted to growl. Hardison would be tense to if he was sporting wood and seriously considering getting the hacker to massage him for two hours.

"Sorry," he tried to force himself to relax, again.

"If you're not comfortable man we can stop, sort of counter-productive if you can't relax." Hardison lifted his hands off Eliot's back.

It was a good idea but Eliot wasn't quite down yet, "na I'm good." The little moan that slipped through didn't embarrass him like he thought it would. "You're really good," Eliot felt like he was melting into the table when Hardison's hands dipped lower and started on his lower back. Five more minutes and Hardison was slowly making his way back up to Eliot's shoulders and he was starting to wonder if he'd actually be able to get up off the table; thankfully his predicament had went a way, but he was starting to wonder if he could even stand up.

"There you go, all done." Hardison stepped away from the table and Eliot sat up. "So.. how do you feel?"

Eliot rolled his shoulders and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, "actually.. amazing." He pulled his shirt back on and hoped off the table. "So when do you want to do the whole thing?"

Hardison faltered a moment and it was obvious that he hadn't expected the man to agree, "anytime I guess.."

"Good," Eliot thought about giving the boy a taste of his own medicine, get him squirming on the table but instead he decided to leave it till next time. "See you tomorrow Hardison." Oh, Eliot was going to torture Hardison, in all the good ways.

.Another A/N: I couldn't go porny.. you know not even a little bit. My friend is a massage therapist and she'd kill me when she reads this and there was a happy ending. Like seriously kill me. Which is also where my so basic and (possibly incorrect, it's been a minute since she's given me a massage and even longer since she was in school and I was helping her study) understanding of massage comes from.

* * *

Another comment_fic it was movie line day and the prompt was 'Ahhh! Nature! It's all over me! Get it off!' from the movie Madagascar. g-pg

* * *

Alec stumbled again but thankfully caught himself before falling face first into the dirt. He completely hated life right now.

"How much farther?" he did not whine to Eliot.

Alec heard the almost silent groan, "not much."

"Why the hell couldn't we take the truck?" Alec tripped over a tree trunk and if Eliot was going to be instant that they walk he could at least hold his arm so Alec could stop making a fool of himself.

"I didn't want it to be accessible by road," right of course because his paranoid retrieval specialist was crazy.

It happened all at once, he missed the tree root, saw the spider on his shoulder and started yelling. Manly yelling, not the screeching that Eliot claimed it was later. He tripped while trying to desperately brush the mutant eight legged creature, the tree that broke his fall at least knocked the spider off.

"That's it I want to go home!" Alec shouted.

"Uh.. Alec.." Eliot was looking at his chest.

Reluctantly he looked down and the last thing he shouted, not shrieked damn it, before Eliot clasped into a fit of laughter was, "Ahhhh! Nature! It's all over me! Get it off, oh god, get it off!" as he furiously started flicking the million and a half caterpillars off his shirt.

* * *

comment_fic, it was genderfuckery thursday and the prompt was, 'dude you make one f'ugly girl' 'Oh yeah, I'm going to punch somebody' ~~~Nc-17~~~~below~~~~~ skip it if reading actual sex between two men is not your cuppa, I don't usually post my smut, especially not here, because I'm so wary of rules, but I'm trying not to be so prudish (as my friend keeps calling me)

* * *

Hardison tried to keep his laughter in. It wouldn't do well to fall to the ground and roll about clutching at his sides, but it's getting hard. Really hard.

The current mark was hosting a party, a party where the guys dressed up like girls and the girls don suits, and even though Hardison didn't get it one bit Sophie insisted that it was in fact really popular. Just one more reason why rich and crazy went together like peanut butter and jelly.

"Dude you make a f'ugly girl," Hardison muttered. Which.. wasn't completely true, Eliot wasn't the hottest girl but there was definitely something, um, sexy about how the halter stretched across his flat chest. He'd refused to wear anything that would have, heh, enhanced his chest. And don't get Hardison started on how hot Eliot looked in that short little mini that Sophie convinced him would make his legs look amazing. Eliot had tried to get out of HQ wearing an ankle-length skirt that, seriously, his Nana wouldn't have gotten caught dead in.

"One more word out of you and I'm going to kill you." Eliot growled and Hardison got graced with a discreet finger.

"Sure Eliot, sure." Hardison chuckled and switched cameras to check on Parker.

"How's it going?" Parker looked totally at ease in her three-piece suit, even though at the moment she was sneaking down a deserted hall on her way to crawl through an air vent.

"Good, you should stop teasing Eliot, he'll punish you for it later." He did not have to see her face to know she was grinning.

"Can we focus," Nate snapped. Parker snickered and Eliot growled.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna punch somebody." Eliot spit out.

"Focus Eliot, here comes our mark." Sophie said softly and it was all business after that.

* * *

"Thought you'd want to get out of those clothes," Alec mumbled when Eliot finally released his mouth.

"Too f'ugly for you?" Eliot ran his tongue down Alec's neck.

He shook his head, "na man, na." Eliot pushed him towards the couch and when his knees hit he fell back. Eliot stood over him and Alec couldn't stop his eyes from traveling up his body, lingering at the hem where the mini was bunched a little and then at the top of the halter, it was pulled down a bit from their make-out session by the door. "Oh fuck," he breathed when Eliot dropped to his knees in front of him. There was a smudge of lipstick out of place and Alec's dick throbbed a little harder knowing it was his lips that had made it that way.

"Heh," Eliot smirked and started pulling at Alec's belt, "get these off." Alec struggled out of his pants. "Oh ff-" Alec's head thumped against the back of the couch when Eliot swallowed him.

Eliot's cheeks hollowed and Alec threaded his fingers through the silky hair and pulled it away so he could watch his face. With one hand on his balls Eliot's other disappeared between his own legs. "Oh god, El, you're going to kill me."

He pulled his mouth off Alec with a wet pop, "not before we're done here." Eliot straddled him and Alec was pretty sure it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, the mini-skirt was bunched around his waist and Alec's hands fell onto his exposed thighs.

"God, you weren't wearing underwear?" Alec's mind just might short circuit.

"Sophie tried to put me in a thong," Eliot smirked down at Alec as his mouth went dry. "I opted for this, now are we going to keep talking about underwear or are you going to fuck me?"

"Fuck you, yeah, fuck you." Alec breathed. Eliot gripped him at the base and lowered himself slowly, "damn it."

"Don't get pushy," Eliot grunted, he rocked back up and all Alec could do was grab his hips and hold on a little tighter. When Eliot finally reached the base he kissed Alec soundedly.

"If you don't start moving I'm going to kill you." Eliot chuckled and started to ride him. If it hadn't been soft Alec would have had a concussion from the amount of times his head hit the couch behind him. This, this was his favorite position, having Eliot above him, open to him, for him to watch. He started to move his hips to meet Eliot's down stroke, Alec knew he wasn't going to last long, not with the skirt and the halter and the damn smudge on Eliot's mouth. He took one of his hands off Eliot's hips and wrapped it around the back of his neck and brought him down for another kiss. Licking along that streak of dark crimson all the way to suck on the vein that ran along his neck.

Eliot squeezed around him and Alec lost it in long pumps meeting each of Eliot's. "Fuck," he breathed, mouthing Eliot's neck.

"Remember that punishment that Parker was talking about?" Alec didn't even have a minute to recover and he'd like Eliot to tell him the secret of moving that quickly after having sex, but then he notices Eliot still hanging heavy and hard between his legs. "My turn," he scooped Alec up and heads for the bedroom. Alec doesn't mind being his for the taking.

* * *

Not comment_fic just a drabble that was all on it's lonesome in it's own story so I'm tacking it to the end of this. What's in a Name?

* * *

Hardison was pretty sure it said something about his self that he had started to think of himself by his last name. It wasn't, 'Alec this seems like a bad idea.' It was 'Hardison this is a bad idea.'

Everyone else went by their first name and Parker didn't count because no one was sure what her first name was. It all came back to the fact that he shouldn't be comfortable thinking of himself as 'Hardison'.

Even Eliot Spencer was called by his first name and if any scary mutha was going to go by their last name it would be Spencer.. Though that didn't sound that badass.

So that first time Eliot said, "_Alec_," all rough and with that little growl he has, Hardison figured he could get use to 'Hardison' as long as Eliot said Alec like that.

* * *

So if anyone noticed there was a reoccurring theme above... comment_fic at LJ it is amazing and fun and so should be checked out.. (god I'm such a shameless pimp!) Seriously though each day 100's of prompts are posted centered around a certain theme or what not.. it's pretty cool and you don't need an LJ to put up prompts or post comment fics.. so yeah pretty user friendly. and there are 100's of Lonely Prompts, which is where I tend to lurk more often than not, so yeah, really cool and helps with the wb!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another round of comment_fic!!**

This first one is barely pre-slash, rated pg-13, prompt: "Relax, I know what I'm doing"

* * *

Eliot groaned again, another run in with hired goons and his body was aching all over. He rubbed uselessly at his left shoulder, it didn't do it any good.

"Yo," Hardison walked into the little kitchenette where Eliot had been nursing a beer trying to ease his pain, "we're all going out for a bite, you in?"

Eliot grunted a 'no.'

"You alright?" Hardison was standing next to him and Eliot dropped his hand that had still been rubbing absently at his shoulder.

"Fine," Eliot went to stand but was stopped by Hardison's hands on his shoulders. The younger man started kneading softly and the result was nearly instantaneous. Eliot let his head fall forward a little, Hardison moved the outsides of his palms over the tense muscle there.

"Damn Eliot," Hardison used the pad of his thumb to dig at particularly tough knot, "you are tense." Hardison's voice brought back exactly who was rubbing his shoulders down, all the muscles in his neck bunched up again.

Eliot shrugged his hands off his neck and stood up, "yeah I think I'll get the bite to eat with you guys."

It wasn't until they were leaving that Eliot remember how stiff and sore he felt, it was going to be a pretty sleepless night.

"Hey Eliot," Hardison ran up to him, "mind giving me a ride to my place." He almost demanded to know what had happen to the person who brought him here but Eliot refrained and just motioned for him to follow.

Eliot should have known that Hardison had a trick up his sleeve, "so you wanna come up and really get the tension out of those shoulders."

"You're not rubbing me down Hardison," Eliot used his best 'get that idea outta yer head' glare but only got a grin for his troubles.

"C'mon you're not going to get any sleep with those knots," Hardison got out of the car and for whatever reason Eliot followed.

In Hardison's loft Eliot felt even more tense than he had and Hardison looking around thoughtfully wasn't helping. "I used to actually have a table," he mumbled to himself, "but yeah. Get over here." Hardison laid a soft blanket down on his kitchen table and then put a sheet down. "Undress to your comfort level and get between the sheet," Hardison carefully folded the sheet back and then looked at Eliot before his cheeks darkened. "Uh..force of habit."

"What?" Eliot was mortified to feel his own face flushing.

"Take off your shirt and get under the sheet," unlike the Hardison of before he was a bit nervous now. Eliot quickly stripped his shirt and laid down on the table. "Be back in a minute," Hardison walked out of the room and was gone for almost five minutes. "Sorry, I had to find some oil."

Eliot groaned, "seriously Hardison if you say one more thing I'ma-" He broke off with a soft sound as Hardison applied a little bit of pressure to his shoulders, but he still couldn't..

"Relax," Hardison said softly and even without seeing his face he knew the hacker was concentrating, "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah and how is that?" Eliot relaxed just a little bit.

"Went to school for this," Hardison kneading his palms into the tight muscle under his neck, "right after I graduated high school and was going to use my skills to be an unemployed hotshot."

"You went to school to rub people," seemed pretty ridiculous to Eliot.

Hardison laughed, "what can I say I'm good with my hands." Something unexpected happened then, as the younger man worked a particularly tough knot that had him muttering under his breath, "this must have been here since you liberated Croatia." Hardison kept on working, completely oblivious to Eliot's problem. "Feeling better already aren't we? How's the pressure, need it a little harder?"

"Yeah, uh yeah." Eliot groaned when Hardison started pushing a little deeper into his muscles. "Sure," he mustered, remembering that there was a first question there and it was partially true. Eliot was pretty sure this was the first time in a good long while he'd felt so relaxed.. Now if he could just get get rid of.. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," Hardison's hands had dipped down to his middle back, "you don't want me to just work on your shoulders." Eliot bit off a moan, Hardison sure did know what he was doing. "You know one day I could give you the whole thing. Trust me there is nothing like an hour and a half massage."

"What the hell would you do for ninety minutes?" Eliot really didn't think Hardison could do this for that long, hell Eliot knew that he definitely couldn't.

"Seriously, with your body I'd need like two hours to work out all the kinks." Eliot had to wonder if Hardison even heard himself when he talked. "You're tensing up again," Eliot wanted to growl. Hardison would be tense to if he was sporting wood and seriously considering getting the hacker to massage him for two hours.

"Sorry," he tried to force himself to relax, again.

"If you're not comfortable man we can stop, sort of counter-productive if you can't relax." Hardison lifted his hands off Eliot's back.

It was a good idea but Eliot wasn't quite down yet, "na I'm good." The little moan that slipped through didn't embarrass him like he thought it would. "You're really good," Eliot felt like he was melting into the table when Hardison's hands dipped lower and started on his lower back. Five more minutes and Hardison was slowly making his way back up to Eliot's shoulders and he was starting to wonder if he'd actually be able to get up off the table; thankfully his predicament had went a way, but he was starting to wonder if he could even stand up.

"There you go, all done." Hardison stepped away from the table and Eliot sat up. "So.. how do you feel?"

Eliot rolled his shoulders and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, "actually.. amazing." He pulled his shirt back on and hoped off the table. "So when do you want to do the whole thing?"

Hardison faltered a moment and it was obvious that he hadn't expected the man to agree, "anytime I guess.."

"Good," Eliot thought about giving the boy a taste of his own medicine, get him squirming on the table but instead he decided to leave it till next time. "See you tomorrow Hardison." Oh, Eliot was going to torture Hardison, in all the good ways.  


* * *

**Barely there pre-slash (with goggles) gen (without), rated pg-13, prompt: one comforts as the other is weighted down by past mistakes. I wanted a little Eliot comforting, Alec being comforted!**

* * *

Hardison didn't drink, it was something that Eliot liked about the younger man. He always tried to keep a clear head, even if it was a creepy-clear head. So finding Hardison nearly passed out at the conference table with an empty bottle of whiskey piques his interest and concern.

"Hey buddy," he can call Hardison a buddy, he thinks, especially when it sounds like he might be crying into his folded arms.

"G'way," Hardison grumbled trying to wipe at his eyes without lifting his head.

"What's going on Hardison?" he sat down next to the hacker, hand resting on his shoulder blade.

"N't-h'n," the hiccup that sounded like a sob did nothing to convince Eliot.

"Sure," Eliot knew he can wait out Hardison.

"T'days July six't." Such a quiet statement that carried guilt and sadness. Eliot didn't say anything, sure that if he interrupted the young man he'd clam up. "M'best friend die t'day 'n it was m'fault."

"How?" a little disbelief because Eliot's sure even if he tried Hardison couldn't hurt someone, not maliciously or on purpose.

"He was swim'n in the river 'n the current took him under." Hardison finally lifted his head to look at Eliot. "We weren't s'pposed to be there. 'Cause I can't swim but we never listen."

"I don't see how it was your fault Alec," Eliot let his hand travel farther across Hardison's shoulders so it was resting on the opposite side and it was closer to a half hug.

"If I knew how to swim it wou'dn't happ'n." Hardison leaned into the embrace.

Eliot sighed he wasn't good at things like this, "it's possible you would have been swept away too."

"Lot'sa people said it was m'fault."

"Shit," Eliot tightened his arm, "Hardison they were a bunch of assholes and punks."

"Shou'da known how to swim. Thirteen years old 'n di'nt know how to swim."

"C'mon why don't I take you home," Eliot managed to get Hardison standing and the younger man clung to him tightly. He ran a soothing hand up and down Hardison's back and when his head fell on Eliot's shoulder he did his best to get Hardison out of the office.

The ride to Hardison's loft was silent and only broken now and then from the hacker's quiet sobs, that he was trying to muffle into his arm. He thought about just letting Hardison get out of the truck and walk himself up but Eliot couldn't not in good conscious so he parked and got out, hurrying to the other side to help the younger man out. A good thing too because Hardison came stumbling out of the truck and Eliot had to quickly wrap his arms around him to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Easy there buddy," he righted Hardison but kept an arm poised to help him in case he stumbled again.

"S'cond time yu've called me buddy," Hardison looked at him with eyes shinning from some un-shed tears. "We buddies?"

Eliot didn't even pause to think about it, "of course we are," and the bright, watery smile he was awarded with made it worth it. "C'mon now, ya need to sleep." His accent thickened a little, warmed by the happiness _he_ put on Hardison's face.

"Thanks," Hardison whispered sleepily when they reached his door. "You didn-"

"I wanted to," Eliot cut in quickly. "What are friends for?" it was not the right thing to say because Hardison's eyes darkened with sadness again before he abruptly turned to his door.

It Eliot hadn't been watching him the broken whisper could have been his imagination. "Gettin' ya killed."

He grabbed Hardison quickly by the shoulder as the hacker got his door open, "you listen," his hand tightened just a bit. "You did not kill your friend." Eliot decided in that moment that something completely uncharacteristic had to happen, "you did not." He pulled Hardison to him and wrapped his arms around him. One tightly pressed along his lower back and the other coming up to grip the opposite shoulder. Hardison muffled his quiet cry into Eliot's hair and tentatively brought his own arms up for a quick embrace.

It was over quickly both stepping back, but not uncomfortable or embarrassed. Eliot pushed Hardison towards the inside of his loft and followed him in. He answered the questioning look he was receiving with a glare and, "deal with it." He guided the young man until he had him sitting on the couch, remote in hand. "Got anything edible around here?"

He fiddled nervously with the controller before shrugging his shoulders, "don't know." Hardison was sounding noticeable more sober. Eliot took off to look for himself and was pleased to hear the television turn on.

Coming across more bare shelves than anything else Eliot had to settle for making a bag of popcorn and a glass of water for Hardison. "Drink this," he handed it over, "all of it." Hardison slowly finished the glass and handed it back. Eliot refilled, retrieved the popcorn and settled down on the couch next to him. Every time he finished the water Eliot refilled it for him until the process had been repeated four times.

"Seriously," Eliot was pleased by Hardison's distinctly more sober voice, "I can't drink another drop." By the time the popcorn and the game neither of them had been really watching was finished it was late and Hardison was starting to nod off, his head hitting the back of the couch with a soft _thump _effectively reawaking him each time.

"Get to bed Alec," he nudged the hacker with his shoulder, Hardison had been steadily falling closer and closer to Eliot with each nod-off.

"S'cond time you've called me th't," his slurring due more to his state of awareness, or lack thereof.

"Stop keeping count and get some rest," Eliot muttered heaving himself from the couch. He held his hand out to Hardison who took it and accepted the help. "Night," he pushed the younger man off towards his bedroom. On a whim, by the look on Hardison's face, he turned back and embraced the hitter tightly.

"Thank you," Hardison whispered again.

"Just get some sleep," he untangled himself gently from Hardison's arms. The younger man nodded and walked down the hall. Eliot grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and made himself comfortable. Even with the water and popcorn Hardison was bound to have one hell of a hangover in the morning and Eliot had a mean recipe for such occasions.

* * *

**slash, pg-13, prompt: the star trek code, slight spoilers for 2x3  
**

* * *

Alec was pissed for a reason, what Eliot didn't know yet, but he planned on finding out. Because Alec got to be a bitch about a lot of things; not getting to play his computer games often enough, running out of orange soda, and getting beat up by Parker. He did not, however, get to be bitchy about nothing. And as of right now that was what he was doing.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem?" Eliot demanded as soon as he sat down at the table with their after-job after-sex snack. Alec gave him a glare and dug into the strawberry cheesecake. "I know you've got a problem. You don't think I don't know what angry sex is?"

"That wasn't angry sex and you know why I'm pissed." Alec didn't even look up scowl firmly in place.

"If that wasn't angry sex I don't want to have really angry sex with you," Eliot joked. Someone needed to lighten the mood and it was a cold day in hell when that someone ended up being Eliot. "C'mon now, what the hell did I do?" he was trying really hard to keep his anger at bay. Considering that it would most likely be very misplaced anger.

"'I don't have a television.'" Alec parroted doing a terrible impression of him.

"What, I don't?" This was going down on the list of things Alec did not get to be a bitch about.

"But you've seen all the Star Trek movies," Alec looked annoyed but a little amused too.

"I have?"

"You have."

"When?" Eliot was pretty certain he would remember watching the movies. Alec had an annoying habit of talking through movies though, so he may have tuned out that and the film.

"When you lost that bet," he was smirking now and all traces of his earlier bitchness was gone.

"The one where you said you could kick my ass at computer fighting?" Eliot couldn't help it, even though he knew when he took bets he was going to lose. There was something satisfying about knocking Alec down a peg when he _did_ actually win one of them.

"Yes, when I kicked your ass at Tekken," big cocky smirk this time.

"Darlin'," Eliot leaned forward, "I'd still kick _your _ass." They shared a little smile. "And giving me head during movies you actually want me to see isn't the greatest idea."

Eliot smirked when Alec's cheeks darkened, full blown laughed when he mumbled, "I can't help that they get me going."

"It should be at least a little creepy that Star Trek gets you horny," he finished up his cake, "but I think you geek is rubbing off on me." He grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him. "How about you go put in Ralph O Kahn," it was well worth the annoyed huff, "and we see how much I can pay attention this time."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Another round of...dundundun!! ... comment_fic! I may be a little obsessed, but at least I'm starting to venture out. Check out the lj, wrote a whole bunch of different fandoms for this weekends contest. Oh the shameless pimping of my self :) Sorry, I'm in a pretty peppy mood.**

* * *

**slash, pg-13, prompt: "I can't get killed. I've got truth, justice and you on myside."**

* * *

Eliot backed Alec into the closest corner, "don't you ever pull crap like that again," he muttered in his ear as he did an inspection of Alec's body.

"Not," Alec moaned when Eliot palmed him through his jeans, "that I'm complaining but what shouldn't I do again?"

"Get into some freaking harness that Parker _made_ and hang twenty stories off the ground!" Eliot growled right before he bit down on Alec's neck.

"I-I was fine," Alec pulled Eliot closer to him so he could rub their crotches together.

"If," Eliot stopped for a moment and just rested his head against the hacker's neck, "if something happen to you I would-I wouldn't- damn it don't ever do something like again. You could have been killed!"

Alec grinned, "I can't get killed. I have truth, justice and you on my side."

Eliot laughed for just a moment. "When you're hanging _upside down_ there is nothing I can do for you."

"Hey," Alec took Eliot's face in his hands (they could make fun of each other later over how girlie they acted), "I'm fine. See," he took Eliot's hands and moved them over his body. "Nothin' broken and I'm in one piece."

Eliot pulled the hacker down and kissed him roughly, "damn straight and it better stay like that."

* * *

**slash, pg-15?ish idk, me and ratings always disagree, prompt: That's not what Parker said**

* * *

Alec had thought at first he'd done something to piss the hitter off, since he had a distinct look that said 'I'm going to kick your ass.' It took him half the day to realize what he'd thought was Eliot's fighting eyes was actually his come fuck me eyes. And those eyes were almost as scary. Alec spent the rest of the day doing a fantastic job of avoiding Eliot; it wasn't hard, he just kept finding excuses to stay with one of the other team members.

Alec planned on using Parker to get out of the building, follow her down, ask her if she wants to grab a bite; completely ignore Eliot on the way down. But of course the crazy thief gives him a devious smirk and slips out the door before he's even half done what he's got to do. It shouldn't have taken him so long to put two and two together. Parker took him out for a few beers two nights prior and then after saying a few choice comments about their extremely sexy muscle said muscle is giving him those eyes.

Ten minutes of ignoring the eyes staring a hole into him and he's had enough. "You got a problem man?" he asked Eliot with his back still to him. If he'd turned to look at the older man having him suddenly right behind him close enough to feel the heat coming off him wouldn't have been so surprising that he jumped.

"Way I hear it," Eliot's warm breath ghosted over the back of his neck, "you got the problem."

Alec tried to turn around not being able to see Eliot's face was making him even more nervous but the hitter had him pinned against the table. Strong, muscled arms framing him on both sides and that heat got hotter as Eliot took a step closer. "I-I don't have a problem," he could kick himself in the nuts for stuttering.

"That's not what Parker said," Eliot breathed right into his ear. His tongue darted out and licked the vein running up his neck, Alec shuddered and his hands tightened on the table where they'd been gripping since Eliot had cornered him so to speak.

"El-liot," Alec tried to turn again but he was kept in place by the hitter shifting his hips and brought Alec's ass in contact with his crotch. "What the hell are you doing?" Eliot bit gently into his shoulder before scraping his teeth along the mark.

The deep chuckle went straight to his dick, "if you don't know.." Eliot moved back just a fraction and Alec turned quickly, only to have himself lifted and sat on the conference table. Eliot looked him in the eye and Alec opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off but the hitter leaned in and quickly swallowed Alec's words. He didn't even have the chance to think as Eliot's tongue ran along his bottom lip and he parted his lips a fraction. Pulling back Eliot looked him in the eye, "this works a lot better if both parties join in. Feels a lot better too." He came right back in without a reply and this time Alec met him half way, lips parted. His arms hung at his side a moment and he didn't know what to do with them. Tentatively he lifted them and ran his hands along Eliot's muscled back, and if possible, got harder when he felt them shift under his fingers.

It seemed to be the right thing to do because suddenly Eliot had one hand on the back of his neck dragging him a little closer, sliding his tongue along Alec's. His other hand gripped his hip and brought their crotches together. Alec hissed when he felt Eliot's hardness, and having the hitter smirk against his lips sent a shiver down his spine. Eliot tore his mouth away from Alec's and the hacker couldn't help his own little smirk when the older man panted, forehead resting against his for a moment before that incredible mouth attached itself to his neck. Eliot rolled his hips and Alec arched into the touch.

"Wanna take this back to your place?" Eliot mumbled against his neck.

"Fuck that," Alec pushed his way off the table, "I've got a couch in my office." Eliot grinned and Alec was going to thank Parker.

_"My problem with Eliot? it's that fucking mouth; those fuckable, dick sucking lips." A drunk Alec proclaimed to the smirking, plan already forming, Parker._The first thing Alec's eyes landed on was the empty two-liter of orange soda, then it was Parker. Parker with wide, scared eyes; when Parker looked frightened it was time to back up slowly and walk away.

* * *

**very much GEN, pg, prompt: Hardison tries to get wee!Eliot to behave after he gets hyper off of oranger soda**

* * *

"Oh thank _god_!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw him. "I've got to go, I can't- I can't take it any more. I'm sorry," she shouted as she rushed out the door.

The next thing Alec saw was Eliot come barreling down the hallway; there was two suspicious orange stains running down what had been a white t-shirt. Eliot catapulted over the back of the couch and rolled gracefully to his feet before jumping back on the couch.

"Hey!" he had a huge grin on his face as he bounced to heights yet seen for couch jumping. "Parker let me have some soda!" he took off through the air and landed in front of Alec.

"How much soda?" he barely got through clenched teeth.

"The _whole_," Eliot sustained a long O, "bottle! She didn't know I drank it all!" Eliot jumped back over the coffee table and caught his foot on the edge, he caught himself and did a somersault landing with his feet just resting on the top of the couch and his head hung off the edge. "It tastes so good, why wont Nate ever let me have any?"

Alec took a few deep breaths and looked around, thankfully nothing looked broke and other than the dirty shirt Eliot didn't seem to have any bumps or bruises. Which wouldn't last long if the kid kept up at the break neck speeds he was going at. Eliot was back on his feet jumping in the air.

"Alright that enough, get down before you hurt yourself!" Alec shouted as Eliot nearly missed the couch and would have tumbled to the floor.

"Aw, c'mon Hardison don't be a bitch." Eliot did tumble over the arm of the couch and landed on his knees; the kid didn't even blink an eye as he hoped back up and threw himself back on the couch. Alec felt his own knees buckle just watching him do it. "Hardison," Eliot whined, "I'm getting bored."

"Good, that means no more throwing yourself around." Wrong thing to say. Rejuvenated Eliot tossed himself over the back over the couch and took off down the hall and ran into.. Alec's room.

Alec took off down the hall just in time to witness the boy beginning to use his bed as a bouncy house. Eliot gave him a smirk, damn it kids his age shouldn't freaking smirk, and started bouncing higher. "Now Eliot! get off that bed." Alec shouted but his efforts were met with a devious look before Eliot attempted to make a leap from the bed to an old winged back chair; he barely made it, and Alec stomach plummeted when he'd thought Eliot was going to catch his chin on the wooden frame. "Shit! Eliot stop, now!" He caught the boy as he tried to dash past him and pinned his arms to his side and lifted him off the ground. "Listen to me," he said sharply and got a kick to his thigh. "We are going to go to the living room and I'm going to let you watch every cowboy movie on pay-per-view _if_," he stressed, "_if_ you promise not to move until Nate gets back."

Eliot stopped struggling for a minute and Alec had to reign in the urge to do a happy dance. He had the kid. "The ones with lotsa shooting and sometimes the bad guy wins too?"

"_Any_, of them," Alec promised.

When Nate got back to Hardison's apartment he was expecting to find a lot of things; yelling, a pissed off Hardison, an amused Parker, any number of things. Instead he found Alec passed out in an arm chair and Eliot sprawled across the couch with Appaloosa playing on the television also fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, yes another round of comment_fic! Enjoy!

**slash, pg-13, prompt: "I can't get killed. I have truth, justice, and you on my side." spoilers for 2x04**

* * *

Eliot backed Alec into the closest corner, "don't you ever pull crap like that again," he muttered in his ear as he did an inspection of Alec's body.

"Not," Alec moaned when Eliot palmed him through his jeans, "that I'm complaining but what shouldn't I do again?"

"Get into some freaking harness that Parker _made_ and hang twenty stories off the ground!" Eliot growled right before he bit down on Alec's neck.

"I-I was fine," Alec pulled Eliot closer to him so he could rub their crotches together.

"If," Eliot stopped for a moment and just rested his head against the hacker's neck, "if something happen to you I would-I wouldn't- damn it don't ever do something like again. You could have been killed!"

Alec grinned, "I can't get killed. I have truth, justice and you on my side."

Eliot laughed for just a moment. "When you're hanging _upside down_ there is nothing I can do for you."

"Hey," Alec took Eliot's face in his hands (they could make fun of each other later over how girlie they acted), "I'm fine. See," he took Eliot's hands and moved them over his body. "Nothin' broken and I'm in one piece."

Eliot pulled the hacker down and kissed him roughly, "damn straight and it better stay like that."

* * *

**slash, pg-13, cracky, prompt: super powers**

* * *

"No Alec," Eliot sighed, really annoyed.

"Aw c'mon if you get on, then Nate will get on and if Nate gets on-"

"Stop wording it like that, damn it, seriously we are not-" Eliot's mouth fell open and he imitated a fish for a moment. "What the hell are those?"

"Aren't they awesome!" Alec looked at his masterpiece, "I made them last night after you went to bed." Eliot snatched the ugly.. costume from Alec and gave it a disdained look. "I swear to all the is Holy if you light th-" Alec grabbed it back and held it close to his chest. "I _made_ this for you," he pouted.

"It's gay," Eliot said flicking a spark towards the spandex.

"Seriously?" Alec glared at him, "you're just pissed because Parker got super-strength."

Eliot groaned, "I am not mad because Parker got super-strength. And if you think I'm going to wear that ridiculous thing you're sadly mistaken and I'll light your ass on fire."

"Light my ass on fire and I'll drop you from outer space. Parker thinks it a great idea," he sniffed.

"Parker wants to punch holes into solid steel and lift the kitchen table with all of us sitting on it." Eliot took back the costume, rolling his eyes when Alec made a grab for it, "I wont light it up, promise."

"She wasn't really going to throw us off the balcony," but Alec wasn't totally sure of that and it showed with the fear he gave off. "Anyways," he perked up, "I could have caught us before we hit the ground."

"Oh great," Eliot flicked his bicep, "then we would have Alec-pancakes."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"You two are so annoying," Nate's disembodied voice sounded from near the coffee maker.

Alec jumped and Eliot fell into a defensive stance, "damn it Nate I thought there were rules, about announcing yourself."

"So sorry, I _was_ visible when I walked in here." The couple exchanged looks, nope, they hadn't noticed. "Stupid fucking- next time someone says the world nuclear waste- fuck.." Nate's voice got quieter as he walked out.

"Hi guys!" Eliot whirled around and threw the punch before he thought about it, he'd been a little more on edge since the accident, but it was in vain as he pulled away from Parker clutching his hand.

"Damn it! Fuck, what the hell Parker!" Alec looked at Eliot's hand.

"That's definitely broken," he poked a swelling finger.

"No fuckin- Parker!" Eliot reeled on her.

"Oops," Parker rubbed her toe into the carpet, which only served to put a hole in the floor, "didn't I mention I'm indestructible? I mean isn't that obvious.. or I wouldn't be super strong, right?" she turned to the resident geek but Alec refrained from answering; it wouldn't have done any good with the murderous look Eliot was giving him.

"Here," Sophie glided into the room and took Eliot's hand gently, "let me get that." Eliot's hand got warm in hers and the pain disappeared all together.

"Thanks Sophie," Alec provided on Eliot's behalf, who was still fuming in anger.

"I'll be back," Eliot stalked off.

"Uh-oh," Alec took off behind him, "better make sure he doesn't light the house on fire. Wanna go flying El, bet that will make you feel better!"

* * *

**slash, pg-13, prompt: hitter!Alec/hacker!Eliot, admire**

* * *

Eliot hated getting paired with Alec. Especially when there was a high chance of being confronted by goons.

"Aw, c'mon now my Nana hits harder than that," Alec taunted the guy right before he broke his wrist. "Seriously you call that fighting?" he liked to taunt and tease the goons until they were throwing sloppy hits and attacking without thought, "did your momma drop you on your head or somethin'?"

"You shouldn't taunt them like that," he said once they were back in the car.

Alec gave him his mega-watt smile, "why?" he threw up his hands, "it's more fun when I get'em rilled up."

Eliot sighed, "what if they really hurt you one time. Then what? What if I'm with you? They'll beat me to a pulp."

Alec leaned against him and smirked, "you're a big guy, you can handle yourself."

"I don't fight," he growled. Eliot did the computers, Alec did the hitting.

"Pacifist," and he didn't know if Alec meant it as an insult or statement.

Later when Eliot was hunched over his computer and getting frustrated, "stupid piece of.. I did not push that button!"

"I've seen you hack the FBI and your little game is giving you trouble?" Alec leaned over his shoulder and looked at the computer.

Eliot growled, "it's not my fault technology can't keep up with me."

Alec patted his shoulder, "sure El, sure."

0o0

Alec loved watching Eliot hack; his tongue caught between his teeth, glasses slipped down to the end of his nose. His hands could fly over a keyboard and he got this devious look in his eyes whenever the rare chance came and someone tried to back hack him.

There was the one time though.

"You think you're going to hack me," Eliot shouted. The whole team turned to watch him as he kicked his chair from under him and stood up. Eliot started to pound on the keyboard, "here take this.. didn't see that coming did you. How about a trojan," that devious look came to his eyes. "That's good," Eliot mumbled. "Fuck no, fuck no.."

The laptop crashing against the wall startled even Alec.

"Was that necessary Eliot?" Sophie asked clutching her chest.

Eliot shrugged his shoulders and looked pleased, "he got pass one of my best firewalls." Eliot grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, "be back later."

Nate raised in eyebrow, "was that even an effective way of stopping them?" no one in the room had an answer.

Alec smirked, Eliot was a wild animal, unpredictable and so much fun to watch.

When Eliot got back he had a new laptop and everyone cleared out of the room but Alec. "Pacifist my ass," Alec straddled a chair and set in to watch Eliot piece back together his ruined computer.

Eliot shrugged his shoulders and started taking the computer apart. Alec watched as his hands, hands that looked like they should crush people, delicately handled each component. "I get angry just like everyone else."

"Your anger goes to whole new levels. What do you do when you don't make it out of one of the dungeons on your game?" Eliot smirked but didn't answer. "Bet you've punched a screen in," Eliot laughed. "Thrown a tower to the ground?"

"Believe it or not that is the first time I've ever destroyed a computer." Eliot gave him a very serious look and Alec burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, I believe that." Alec watched a little while longer before standing. As he rounded the table he leaned down, "next time you want to get mad how about we spar?"

Eliot looked up at him, "yeah right like I want you to kick my ass."

"Maybe I'll let you kick mine," Alec left him with a little smile that had the hacker grinning back.


	6. Chapter 6

Two post since these two sort of, kind of follow each other

**slash, pg-13, one of them is a vampire**

* * *

It hadn't been a problem; Alec had lived with being a vampire long enough to know how to avoid detection. Amongst the American government, skilled profilers; even thieves, his _family_. If Alec knew how to do one thing really good it was dodge the obvious things that got questions started. He didn't get hurt, at least not enough for the team to notice he healed within a day, sometimes within hours if it wasn't too bad. He didn't act tough, or engage in fights with hired-guns; it'd be really hard to explain how _he_ punched out a guy in one hit. On long cons that took them away from home he didn't even bring any bagged blood and opted for draining cows; which was disgusting and usually left Alec feeling hungry still.

So it _hadn't_ been a problem.

Until Eliot moved in. In all of Alec's few hundred years he'd never shared a home with a mortal. It wasn't dangerous for them, Alec was in control of his demons, they just asked too many questions after a while.

He gave it to the hitter, Eliot never asked why there was a blacked-out, locked drawer in the refrigerator. Never asked why Alec, notorious for sleeping in, was always up and ready to go before him. And Alec really gave him props for never asking how the hell he got out of bed without waking Eliot. He'd never met someone who slept so lightly.

Alec was pouring Eliot's coffee, his mug of blood cooling on the counter when strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "One of these days I'm going to wake up before you and give you a proper good morning," Eliot mumbled against his neck and bit down softly. Eliot was the first mortal in decades that could sneak up on Alec.

His eyes slipped shut from the sensation, "yeah that'd be nice." Eliot chuckled and leaned across him, his hand snaking distractedly down his body to palm him softly.

Alec didn't see him pick up the blood filled mug before it was too late. "What the-" Eliot pushed Alec out of the way and spit a mouth full of crimson into the sink. "Fuck-" he reeled on the hacker, "is that some sick joke! What the fuck Hardison?!" he threw the mug into the sink. It broke in half and the blood splashed along the sides staining the steel red.

He didn't say anything for too long, Eliot went to turn, to leave, pack, Alec didn't know but he had to stop him. "Wait- it- it isn't a joke. You- I was distracted, you shouldn't have picked that one up."

Eliot turned to him slowly and gave Alec a disbelieving look. "You're saying- that- was your cup?" There was still fury in his eyes, "what the hell! Do you think your a vampire or something? Is that _human_ blood?" now Eliot just sounded disgusted and Alec's heart fell through his stomach.

Twice he'd let himself think about telling Eliot the truth so there would be at least one person in his family that he didn't have to lie to; this wasn't exactly how either of those times went. His personal favorite was Eliot getting all hot and bothered by it and there was a lot of biting involved. Of course if he couldn't have that one he really liked the one where Eliot thought it was a joke and just laughed, kissed his cheek and called him silly. Eliot wouldn't use the word 'silly' but they had been fun fantasies.

"Yeah it's human blood and I don't _think_ I'm a vampire." Alec knew Eliot wasn't going to believe him. Not without proof, and Alec hated proof, it usually scared mortals away. They always thought they were prepared to see the bloodshot eyes and elongated teeth; they always thought they were ready for anything, but once they knew.. It wasn't easy to go back.

"So help me Alec if you don't give me a straight answer-" Eliot advanced on him.

Alec bit his lip and with his eyes closed willed away the charm that kept his natural appearance at bay. When he finally opened them again Eliot was right in front of him and he looked sadly into the blue eyes of his mortal. _His_ mortal.

"Fuck." Eliot breathed and just stared at him for a moment before slowly reaching up and wiped a tear from Alec's cheek. He looked at the smear of red on his thumb, "you cry blood tears?"

"Sometimes they get things right," Alec really didn't want to get his hopes up but Eliot hadn't ran away yet and he _touched_ him.

Eliot touched his cheek, "what other stuff do they get right? Do you- eat people?" They both laughed at the wording of the question.

"I drink bagged blood," he looked at the sink.

"So I sort of ruined your breakfast." Eliot looked into his eyes and Alec couldn't stand that he was seeing his true self. He pulled away from him and walked out of the room quickly, "Alec- where are you going?"

"I've got- don't want you seeing me like this." A few whispered words and his eyes went back to normal and his teeth slowly returned to a more mortal look.

"So you do magic too?" Eliot was leaning against the door jam.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "I've picked up a few things over the years."

"Over the years?" Eliot smiled, "how old are you?"

"Give or take three hundred some." Alec tried to keep his big mouth shut but he knew he had to ask, "you're taking this amazing well.. Is there a freak out in our future?"

Eliot laughed, "um maybe.. I really don't know." Eliot smirked, "I don't think I've ever dated an older man before."

Alec groaned, "for the love of-" but he didn't say anything else as Eliot claimed his mouth.

"I'm assuming you've been holding out on me," he nibbled down Alec's neck and he didn't have to suppress the reaction that did to him. "Heh," Eliot backed him against the dresser, "you _have_ been holding out."

Alec's eyes flashed a moment with something, predator-like, "maybe a little."

* * *

**slash, pg-13, surprising lack of violence **sort of follows, can be read alone.

* * *

Eliot was staring at Alec with a look mixed with curiosity and confusion. "You're strong, right?" he finally asked after Alec had been squirming in his seat for a good ten minutes.

"Yeah," Alec answered cautiously.

"Okay so when Sterling's goons rolled in why didn't you just take them out with your vampire strength?" Since Eliot had found out about the whole vampirism thing he'd had a lot of questions. Ranging from 'do you sparkle?' which, yes, in the long run only served for Alec to tease him about knowing two cents about Twilight. To the whole soul thing; he'd been happy to know that Alec was under the impression that he still had one.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, "I don't like to use it for violence."

"Not even to defend yourself?" he scoffed.

The hacker looked uncomfortable, "I don't know. I've never been a violent man or vampire, so I wouldn't know when too much was too much and if I hurt someone.." Alec shrugged again.

"So you never use your strength, not even to lift heavy objects?" Eliot pressed on.

Alec looked at him, "really Eliot I just don't think about it. I use my speed and superior brain power," Eliot rolled his eyes, "for hacking. Smell and sight for beating people at cards. Even the bloodlust can be handy. The strength is the farthest from my mind."

"What if one of the team members were in trouble, what if I was dow-" Eliot broke off, he rarely saw Alec's natural eyes and he hated admitting it, but they were creepy.

Alec looked away and when he finally returned his gaze to Eliot his eyes were their normal dark brown. "I don't know, probably lose it," Alec shook his head. "Let's change the subject."

"So what do you do for food when we're gone on long cons?" Eliot would let it drop for now but he'd bring it up again. He wanted to know if this was Alec's personal choice or were all vampires surprisingly non-violent.

Alec smirked, "you do not want to know."

"What's that mean?" Alec stood up and took his mug into the kitchen, "serious Alec what does that mean?" Eliot jumped up and followed him to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**slash, pg, prompt: old married couple**

* * *

"Hey can y- Thanks," Hardison held out his hand and Eliot was already handing over the sought for item. "I need th- Awesome," he was promptly handed the next item.

Sophie watched in fascination because she knew that Eliot had no idea what Hardison was doing as he fiddled around underneath his computer desk. The hitter barely looked up from his book and handed each tool to the hacker as if they could read each others mind.

0o0

"Hey Alec," Eliot yelled from the kitchen, "where's tha-"

"Under the sink!" Hardison didn't glance away from his computer.

There was some clamoring in the kitchen before, "thanks!"

Nate shook his head and went back to looking through potential clients; it was eerie the connection they had at times.

o0o

"I told you to turn at exit five, this," Eliot shook the map ripping it down the middle, "is exit seven. Seven! Why don't you ever lis-"

"You don't always know whi-"

"I've got the map Alec, the map!"

Parker rolled her eyes; she was about to tuck and roll if they didn't shut up soon.

0o0

Eliot gave over the salt as Alec began to reach for it and was passed the tabasco sauce in the same hand-off. He unfolded one of their napkins and placed it on the hacker's lap and Alec squeezed a lemon into the hitter's water. They were about to dig in when they looked up to find their family staring opened mouth at them.

"What?" Eliot snapped and didn't like the smile on Sophie's face or the amused expression lighting Nate's.

It was Parker though that giggled, "old married couple!"

* * *

**slash, r-ish, prompt: using a child to get what he wants, warning(s): demon!Eliot, a little dark - maybe?**

* * *

The con was starting to go down hill and Eliot hadn't see any other choice then the one he chose.

"You're going to let me and my friend walk out of here and no one will follow us." His voice was deathly calm and steady, the blade he held against the throat of the Mark's daughter didn't quiver or move; even as the young girl barely stopped herself from jerking away.

"What the fuck Eliot let her go!" Hardison shouted, scared and outraged.

Eliot didn't take his eyes off the Mark, who in turn couldn't take his eyes off his child. "Do we have an agreement?" he asked and let the blade twitch just a hair; enough for the bastard to see that maybe Eliot had no qualms about slicing her throat.

"Yes! God yes just let my baby go!" he shouted his hands reaching for his daughter.

"Soon as we're safe," Eliot started backing up letting up the pressure enough to know that he wouldn't hurt the child if she tripped or tried to run. Hardison moved in behind him and he could hear the hacker's ragged breath and wildly beating heart. The smell of fear and anger surrounded him like a blanket; both were directed at Eliot.

Once they were clear of the house he released the girl who whimpered and burst into tears. He grabbed Hardison, aware that the fear spiked, and took off for their stashed vehicle.

o0o

"What the fuck was that shit?" Hardison slammed him into a wall soon as they were back at Nate's. The team watched warily.

Eliot shrugged, "I wouldn't have hurt her."

"Really?" the young man was shaking with more anger than fear now. "It seemed like you meant business when you had a _knife_ pressed to her throat!"

"What the hell happen?" They turned to their family and Nate had his arms crossed over his chest awaiting some sort of explanation.

"Ask the Demon," Hardison spit and took off for his room; the door slammed shut and the girls both jumped.

Nate turned to Eliot one eyebrow going skyward, "Eliot?"

The hitter rolled his shoulders, then smirked, "kid didn't like how I handled the situation. That's all." No one was convinced but didn't dare ask any more questions.

0o0

Eliot claimed Alec over and over again and had tried to show him with his body, where words failed, that he was truly sorry for upsetting his lover. Alec laid in his arms sleeping, but even at rest the thin frame was taunt with stress and unease; for the first time Eliot wondered if the hacker was with him out of lust, even love or was it fear. Fear that if he turned the demon down Eliot would do something like he had at the Mark's home.

* * *

**OT3-implied, pg, prompt: "this codes so hard it's sudoku with fractions - you have no idea!"**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Nate had been drawn downstairs by the delicious smells of cookies baking. The rapid clicking of a keyboard took him towards Hardison; who was laid back in the couch with all six monitors full of code.

"Don't bother him," Parker skipped into the room and fell into a chair. "He's improving the firewalls and stuff on the system."

Nate watched the screens for a moment, the lines of code flew along the six monitors and he wouldn't have been able to make heads or tails of it if Hardison had explained. Eliot slid past him and placed two plates of cookies on the table.

"Give up one of those screens dork," Eliot fell onto the couch with the hacker but he didn't even blink in eye. With a single stroke the data moved to four screens and Eliot had two to flip through.

Nate, not knowing what else to do, took a cookie and sat down opposite Parker. "Hey," he bit into the treat, "amazing," he saluted Eliot with the cookie and finished it before reaching for a few more. Nate tried watching the game Eliot put on but watching Hardison, in the end, proved more entertaining.

The kid had his eyes glued to the screen in front of him and his hands were moving over the keyboard so quickly that Nate was sure it was magic. It was the sounds he was making though, they came dangerously close to giggling, but they were frightening evil giggles. Ever so often a mumbled, "dare you to even think about touching that file," or "oh I _want_ you to take that one." Nate was sure he didn't need to know what Hardison had planned for the next person who tried to enter his systems.

As soon as the keyboard hit the coffee table Parker stood and sat herself between the two men. Head comfortably resting on Hardison's shoulder and feet in Eliot's lap. Nate wasn't going to say a word. Not one.

"What did you do to the system?" he asked instead.

Hardison laughed and smirked, "those codes are so hard it's Sudoku with fractions," he chuckled, "you have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

**slash, pg-13 prompt: Hardison always talks over movies  
**

Eliot gritted his teeth.

"Man, do they even realize how unbelievable that is?" Hardison threw another handful of popcorn in his mouth. "C'mon that isn't even possible. No one can do that."

He tried to concentrate on the movie but Hardison kept barreling on. "Bullshit earlier they said something completely different. Assholes."

"Shut up," Eliot growled.

"What?" Hardison gave him a bewildered look. "It's true, they said that..."

"I wouldn't know what they said. You haven't shut up since the movie began." Hardison snapped his mouth shut. "Keep it that way."

Ten minutes later, "C'mon! Seriously? Hello, Mr. Director, anyone freakin' home?"

"Hardison," he warned.

"Shutting up," the hacker put up his hands in defense.

It was a gloriously silent fifteen minutes but Eliot could see that Hardison was starting to squirm in his seat. The younger man started muttering under his breath, things like "plot holes the size of Texas," and "an asshat could do better than this...oh wait, he is an asshat. Nevermind."

Eliot groaned, he should know better by now then to watch a movie he really, really wanted to see with Hardison. The sci-fi dork always ruined them.

* * *

**slash, pg-13, prompt: "You are the opposite of cool, Hardison!" "Does that mean you think I'm hot?"**

* * *

Alec spun around on his heel, smoothing down the brand new jacket he'd gotten off ebay. It was suppose to be the one Keanu actually wore in the movie and it made him feel Badaaassss. With a capital B and drawn out 'ass'.

"Awesome, huh?" He grinned stupidly at Eliot and Parker.

Eliot snorted, "and you wonder why," he muttered.

"Welcome to the Matrix, Hardison." Parker grinned, her own eyes laughing but refraining from making fun of him in anyway. Alec appreciated it.

"Totally," Alec slipped on the the black glasses he'd gotten along with the jacket. "Am I not the coolest thing you've seen since sliced bread?"

Parker nodded, laughing behind her hand now. "Sure Hardison, if you think so."

Eliot laughed out loud, "you're the opposite of cool, Hardison."

Hardison smirked, "so..." He licked his lips, "does that mean you think I'm hot?"

Eliot choked a moment before looking up and giving Alec a long look over. Standing up he brushed his entire body against Alec's, even though it was totally and completely not necessary, and said lowly, "maybe if you've got nothing underneath that."

Alec blushed fiercely and stuttered but couldn't get anything out before Eliot was out of the room. "Did he..?" he looked at Parker.

The woman was grinning ear-to-ear and Alec could see the cogs in her brain working on some sort of mental image. "Oh, I think he did." In the evilest sing-song voice, "Eliot hit on Hardison, who fell flat on his face."

* * *

**OT3, r-ish, prompt: Hanging off the edge of the bed while working on his laptop  
**

He's been told, repeatedly, that he's not allowed to work on his laptop in bed. Their bedroom is for them, not work. But Alec cannot help it if he's hit, in the middle of the night when he's quite comfortable in between them. This program wasn't going to leave him alone. Or write itself. And if he worked really fast he could have it done before they even knew that he moved from between them.

And they also wont find out that he's been hiding a laptop under the bed, behind the box of fun.

Which would work really well in his favor. Really, really well. He doesn't want Eliot to know. He might break it.

Alec keeps telling himself, only two more pieces of code. Only two more, then he'll put it away and hide the zip drive in the bed side table. Two more... Two more...

"Alec what the hell are you doing?" Two strong hands grabbed his hips and hauled him back into the bed.

"N-nothing..." Alec stuttered, not one set of eyes glaring at him, but two. "Man, it hit me. I couldn't not write it down."

"Then get a piece of paper," Parker flicked his nose.

It was Alec's turn to glare. "I can't _write_ it down."

"We've got rules in this room, Alec," Eliot straddled his hips.

"Yes, rules," Parker kissed his jaw. Eliot ran his hands up Alec's sides. "And you broke them."

Alec groaned arching into their touches. "S-so?"

His two lovers shared a look. "Will we have to punish him?" Parker licked her lips. Eliot's fingers ghosted over his nipples.

"We should."

"Yes, you should," Alec agreed, licking his own very dry lips.

Parker pouted, "not as fun when he wants it."

Eliot chuckled, "crazy girl."

Alec twisted his hips impatiently, "are we gonna get to the punishing or not?"

They turned matching smirks on him. "Keep being pushy and we'll see what kind of 'punishment' you get," Eliot growled, nipping his ear.

"Bad kind?" Alec bucked again, just to be cheeky.

"Nope," Eliot rolled off Alec and settled next to him. One leg draped over his and Parker settled down on Alec's other side.

"Aw, c'mon, guys?" Alec looked between them. "Nothing?"

"Nope," Parker echoed, even though she sounded disappointed.

"We're gonna hold you down here..." Eliot reached over until he rested his hand on Parker's hip, "and make you sleep."

Parker yawned, "maybe tomorrow, we punish him?"

"Sure Parker."

Alec huffed, "you two are unfair."

Eliot grinned, "told you no computer in bed."

"To be fair," Alec turned and glared, "the computer wasn't in the bed." His lover's only snorted.

* * *

**Written for comment_fic (of course). Check that place out, awesome going on twenty-four/seven, for real.**

* * *


End file.
